Doubled Up
by SpiderFanWrites
Summary: The Avengers are forced to go to a mutant Summer Camp in the wilderness. Tony has to bunk with Steve. (Stony) (IronDad) (Percy Jackson) (SpiderSon)


**Doubled-Up**

Tony is forced to share a room with Steve at a summer camp.

A summer camp. Fury told them they were going to a summer camp. How old did they think they were? The 'camp' was called Enhanced Lake Kamp for superpowered people. ELK. Why must they always ruin Tony's perfectly good day? He stepped out of their car, they had taken two cars to camp because all the Avengers wouldn't fit in one. Tony's car held Bruce, Clint, Peter, and Loki. Meaning it had been very hectic the whole ride. Bruce had been the only calm one, while Clint and Peter sang camp songs with Loki recording them with a smirk on his face. At one point, the god of mischief summoned a kitten that tore up the car before Peter was able to calm it down by cuddling it. For the remainder of the ride, the relatively small, black, gold-eyed cat lay purring contentedly on the kid's lap. Tony stretched as he got out of the black-green Mazda. He looked at their surroundings. They were in the mountains, forrest spreading out as far on all sides. The air was fresh, like it had just rained and birds were chirping in the canopy. There was a meow and a 'hey!' behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Peter climbing out of the car with the cat wrapped around his neck. It was purring intently and seemed to not want Peter to leave.

"Uh..Dad? I don't think the cat is gonna let me go." The teen said, giggling a little bit.

"I don't think your gonna be able to leave the cat here anyways, Spidey. This camp lasts a week, so we should probably keep the cat in a cabin." Clint said, getting out behind Peter. Loki teleported out in a poof of green smoke. He stretched luxuriously, like a feline. Peter's eyes lit up. The kid smiled mischievously at Loki before turning to Clint.

"Hey Hawkeye,I know what to name the cat!" The kid said as Loki pretended not to be listening.

"First of all, I told you to call me uncle Clint, second of all, what's the name?"

"Sorry Uncle Clint! Anyways, I decided to name it Loki." Peter said proudly, patting the cat on the head. The fluffy black cat purred hard, brushing it's head against Peter's face. The moment Tony's son said this, Loki spun around with an indignant look on it's face.

"What!" The god shouted. "I REFUSE." Peter walked over to him and gave Loki a very stern face. He patted the god's back, much like he did the cat still curled on his shoulders.

"It's ok, Mr. Loki. It's an honor to have an animal named after you. Also, your basically twins." Peter said matter-of-factly. Loki spluttered before giving the cat a hard stare.

"He has a point, reindeer games." Tony said, reaching a hand out towards the fluffy cat. The creature happily accepted the love and bumped its head against Tony's hand, purring. Loki was about to send out a sharp retort, but then the other car carrying the remaining Avengers arrived. Thor hopped out, followed by Natasha, Wanda, and finally Steve (Vision was unable to make it). Tony tried to ignore the way the super soldier's hair glowed golden in the mountain-forest light or the way his heart sped up whenever he saw america's golden boy. The billionaire realized he was staring, so he turned away only to see Natasha giving him a knowing look. He panicked, and she must of picked up on it because she mouthed something like 'I won't tell'. Tony sighed. He did not need people to know that he had a minor (large) crush on Steve. A squeal broke his thoughts and he saw a star-eyed Wanda fawning over the cat on Peter's shoulders. He heard the kid tell Wanda that he had named it Loki, setting off a wave of giggles from both younger people. There was a cough behind him and Tony turned to see a camp director with an amused look on her face, staring at the two teens. At first glance, she seemed normal, brown hair, red camp T, but if you looked closely, you could see a pair of furry wolf ears protruding from her head. Tony walked up to her casually.

"Hey." Tony said, holding out a hand for her to shake. She accepted it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stark. I'm Emma." The woman smiled. She saw him sneaking a glance at her ears and she rolled her eyes. "I'm a werewolf." In demonstration, she turned into a literal brown furred wolf. There was ANOTHER shriek behind him and he whirled around to see Peter staring in awe at the wolf in front of Tony. Said kid rushed over and crouched down in front of the wolf, careful not to dislodge the cat on his shoulders. Peter being Peter, he immediately started firing questions.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT? That was totally AMAZING! You can change on command? What does it feel like? How fast can you run? Are you senses amplified to that of a wolf's? Do you have a pack?" The kid rambled on and on. Tony sighed and gave a pointed look. "Sorry."

Emma transformed back, trying to cover up her snort of amusement. "It's ok, kid. You don't meet people like me everyday. To answer your last question, I am in a pack, though only during the cold season so I can help keep them fed, and yes, I can change on command." The camp director called Thor and Loki over (they're arguing about the cat), as the rest of the Avengers were already gathered around, drawn by the fact of Peter's rambling. Another counselor came up beside her. He had scruffy black hair and sea-green eyes, looking to be around 18. He had a large grin on his face as he waved at everyone. Emma continued. "Ok, so Percy here will lead you to the cabins and tell you which room you'll be sleeping in. See you in the dining hall in an hour." With that, she strode off, leaving the Avengers with Percy. Peter jumped forward, a smile on his face.

"Hi! I'm Peter! What- oh, your names Percy, right." Peter said the last part to himself before eyes lighting up again. "Do you also have superpowers?" Percy laughed.

"Kid, everybody has superpowers here." The counselor answered, petting the cat that seemed half asleep on Peter's shoulders. Peter's eyes widened. "Wanna see what I can do?" With Peter's eager nod, Percy lifted a hand and a ball of water formed from thin air. It hovered just above his palm. He flicked a finger and it splashed onto Peter's face. The younger teen gaped.

"That was AWESOME!" Peter exclaimed, shaking the water off his face, while receiving a glare from a somewhat wet cat.

"That. Was nothing." Percy said with an almost-smug look on his face. "I can control any form of water and I can breathe underwater." Peter looked mind blown. Tony smirked, he liked it when his kid was happy. Peter deserved to always be happy.

"HOW?! Please teach me!" Peter said, a desperate look on his face. Percy smiled. He liked him.

"No can do, kiddo. I can only do this because me dads Poseidon."

"Poseidon? As in the GOD OF THE SEA?!" Wanda exclaimed. When everyone gave her weird looks (besides Percy, who was nodding), she put on an innocent face. "I read."

"The one and only." Percy replied, still smiling. His eyes held a mischievous glint as he looked at the sky. "I know you can hear me, dad. You too, Zeus." In response, a raindrop splashed down on Percy's face, making him laugh.

_I just realized that rain is basically Zeus and Poseidon getting along._

"Who is this Zeus you speak of? I have never heard of more gods." Thor inquired, looking extremely confused. Percy scanned him for a moment, as if reading his soul before realization lit up his green eyes.

"Ah. You must be Thor, the god of Thunder. Your a Norse god, mine are Greek gods." Percy looked at the sky. "You hear that, Uncle? You've got competition!" The sky grumbled in threat, even though there were no clouds. Thor looked up in alarm. He knew he wasn't doing that. "Anyways, i'm supposed to be showing you to the cabins. Follow me!" The black haired man said cheerfully. The Avengers trailed after him as he walked towards a pathway that led deeper into the forest. Tony took a moment to look at his surroundings. Even he had to admit it was beautiful. It would be nice, living in a place like this. The Avengers were quiet for the most part, only Peter chatting with Percy up front and Bruce coming to talk with Tony about nature science. It was nice. The hike wasn't that long, but it was far from the dirt parking lot. Percy explained that the person who built this camp was a daughter of Demeter, she wanted to respect the nature and get other enhanced individuals to enjoy what is left of the last wild places. They eventually made it to the campground, and it was a sight to behold. The camp was in a clearing next to a large cliff, probably hundreds of feet down. A magnificent waterfall descended down the side of the mountain, sending white foam spraying, before dwindling down into a river that passed through camp near the trees before turning and disappearing into the forest. Huh. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.


End file.
